


What do you want

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Morning Sex, Relationship Development, Sleepy Sex, alex is raised by wolves, lucy is ridiculously nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finally wakes up from a full night of sleep. To a woman moaning her name, what else is she supposed to do? It's hard to resist Lucy Lane because quintessentially...she's perfect in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want

**Author's Note:**

> okay as of right now, this will be the last installment for awhile i have some other projects i wanted to finish up so i knooooow im leaving it kind of open ended but i will come back to this for at least one more part because obviously they haven't gotten together yet
> 
> so im going to leave this here because just in case you forgot alex does offer lucy breakfast so i wanted to show how that played out; please enjoy!

The sun is officially the enemy. Its warmth brings comfort to Alex but its sunlight blinds her into submission as she stirs from her internal alarm clock. There’s a dull rumble in her stomach and a restlessness in her muscles that make her open her eyes. 

And then promptly shut it. 

_ Fucking sun… _

She raises her arm weakly to block the glaring sunlight before she feels something press tightly against her chest. In a state of confusion, she glances down to see brown hair tickling just under her chin. There’s a weight on her arm that almost makes Alex forget the limb exists.

A small moan comes from the sleeping figure as she turns onto her back. 

_ Lucy.  _

Of course, it’s Lucy. They’re not strangers to waking up in Alex’s bed naked whatsoever. It just takes a moment for Alex to remember that after their little bath, they had dinner and promptly continued their bedroom activities until Alex passed out. To be fair, orgasming five times in a row is grounds for exhaustion (what with several other ones _before_ dinner). 

Usually, Lucy is long gone before Alex wakes up. Or the minute Alex starts to stir, Lucy is already jumping out of bed to get dressed. To an extent Alex can appreciate the sentiment because they were just screwing around. Now? Now it’s starting to feel _different_. 

It would be a shame for Alex to deny the fact that Lucy looks adorable sleeping on her arm. Kind of like a princess waiting for her prince to give her true love’s kiss. The image is completely polar from what Lucy portrays when they’re at work. An unmovable, unstoppable force. Someone to be respected and somewhat feared. Alex likes this version of the woman instead, innocently sleeping, unaware of the bad things that go on in the world. 

Then, Lucy moves. 

She stretches her arms above her head and arches her back that the comforter slips down and reveals her very naked body.

It makes Alex bite her lip because the low rumbling in her stomach cautions her of a different hunger. 

Lucy is a little unfair. She’s smart, kind, and sexy as hell. As ignorant as she can get sometimes, it’s complemented by a willingness to learn. How can someone so small make such a big impact?

Another small moan escapes her lips as Lucy shifts. 

Alex takes her arm out from under her carefully. 

That’s when she hears it, “... _mm_... _Alex_ …”

Alex freezes completely, halfway out of the comforter. The way Lucy moans her name and shifts as if something possesses her is tell tale of what kind of dream is having. Especially to Alex. 

There’s only one thing that comes to mind when a girl moans your name while she’s sleeping. _Oh_ \--and it seems that Lucy’s hand is unconsciously sliding down her body underneath the sheets. 

_ That’s not fair at all.  _

Alex decides that there’s only one course of action to take for a beautiful woman, lying naked in her bed, having a sex dream about her. Turn it into a reality. 

_ How could I say no? _

Alex carefully gets back under the covers, peeling it back so that Lucy’s chest meets the cool morning air. It’s evident that it affects her as her nipples harden and goose flesh runs across her limbs. There is a subtle trail of hickeys that start at base of her neck down to her breasts. Alex has to be a little more careful about her ardor in the future. Her hand trails down the curves and valleys of Lucy’s supple breasts and slides down her taut stomach without stopping until they reach the apex of her thighs, where Lucy’s own hand has unconsciously found sanctum. Alex slides her fingers underneath Lucy’s towards the heat pooling between her thighs. 

She holds back a groan at how the other woman is drenched and strokes the wet folds with ease. 

“Unh….mm…,” Lucy whimpers weakly as her brows furrow and mouth falls open, “... _ah_ …”

Alex clenches her jaw to keep from making a sound as she carefully shifts. She moves in between Lucy’s wiry legs until she’s faced with Lucy’s heat. And when she _sees_ how drenched Lucy is, dripping from her teasing fingers onto her sheets, Alex finds herself parched. She looks up and Lucy’s eyes are still closed, brows furrowed in frustration. 

Lucy tries to close her legs but Alex’s presence hinders that. Taking that as her cue, Alex spreads her middle and forefinger to reveal Lucy’s engorged nub. She takes it quickly between her lips, sucking gently to elicit another moan. She trailed her fingers up and down Lucy’s entrance before pushing two digits deep inside. Her tongue lapping the excess juices around her fingers before flicking at Lucy’s clit. 

Suddenly, a hand is tangled in her hair and Alex makes eye contact with Lucy’s piercing green eyes. Through her sleepy haze, Lucy looks a cross between horny and angry. She bites her lip and nods her permission. The feral look on her face encourages Alex to pump her fingers in and out torturously. 

Lucy throws her head back even as her hips rise to meet Alex’s mouth and fingers. The hand tangled in Alex’s short locks tightens. “Fuck..fuck..,” Lucy sighs out almost inaudibly. 

Alex smirks against her clit before swapping her fingers for her tongue. Her hands push Lucy’s thighs apart so that her tongue can push deeper into the woman’s drenched core. The wetness slips down to her perineum, dripping onto the bed. Lucy whines loudly to the intrusion, her legs spread in welcome as Alex enthusiastically eats her out. 

Lucy’s back comes off the bed and her nails dig into Alex’s scalp, encouraging her to keep going. “More-- _ah_ \--f--Al-- _Alex_ \--” she pleads through her sobs. 

Alex obeys the woman writhing underneath her tongue. She loops her arms underneath Lucy’s thighs and throws them over her shoulders to give her more leverage. She can feel the quiver of Lucy’s thighs at her ears and remains focused on lapping up every single drop of Lucy. More importantly, the grip around Lucy’s thighs prevents her from move against Alex’s ravenous tongue. Her grip tightens when Lucy’s hips struggle to move underneath her, her nails digging half moons in the sinewy flesh as her tongue continues its relentless assault. 

Lucy’s sensitive walls shudder around her tongue and Alex plunges her tongue as deeply as she can to take what’s hers. 

“ _Aleeex_!” Lucy screams as she comes, her hand practically ripping the hair from Alex’s head. Her heels dig into her back. Her back comes flying off the bed. 

Alex feels Lucy’s juices rush out of her and drinks it up greedily. She can feel the shudders in Lucy’s thigh as she licks through her orgasm, trying not to waste a drop.

“Fuck…” Lucy sighs, completely spent, as she collapses back into the bed. 

Alex lets go of Lucy’s thighs to fall on either side of her body. The wetness shines at her entrance, evidence of Alex’s handiwork. There’s a sense of pride in her chest as she wipes Lucy’s cum off her chin with the back of her hand. She stares at the woman lying there trying to catch her breath as she struggles to fully wake up.

Alex takes this opportunity to hover over the smaller woman and capture her lips. Lucy moans into the kiss, tasting herself on Alex’s tongue. 

Lucy cards her fingers through Alex’s hair as she pulls the woman closer. Her grip is much weaker than when Alex’s face was in between her legs. 

They have to break apart for air. 

“You promised breakfast,” Lucy pants out jokingly. 

Alex raises an eyebrow before laughing into another kiss. She slips her hands underneath Lucy’s lithe body to pull her closer. “I just ate,” she mumbles as she kisses Lucy’s cheeks, down her jaw, straight for her neck. 

Alex smiles into Lucy’s shoulder as her hands roam her body. For some reason, she likes this. She likes how it feels as Lucy holds her in return. She breathes the woman in, faint scents of coconut and shea butter, and nuzzles her face into the crook of her neck. It feels like every morning could be like this. Waking up with a beautiful woman in her arms, eating out said beautiful woman, and bantering playfully like it was nothing. She likes this with Lucy. 

The only woman that seems to never hold any punches against her.

Lucy gasps, her body still sensitive as Alex sucks the juncture of her shoulder and neck. “Breakfast for me, asshole,” she lets out a groan through her playful slap at Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex pulls back, hovering over Lucy on her forearms on either side of her head. She looks at the woman beneath her. Lucy is disheveled and sleepy, but a smile on her face still makes her more alive than ever. She’s beautiful regardless that it brings a smile to Alex’s face. 

“What?” Lucy asks, feeling self conscious. Her eyes look away from Alex. 

“Are you a pancakes girl or waffle girl?” Alex returns with curiosity instead. 

Lucy narrows her eyes at her. “Why not both?” she cheekily throws back. 

Alex laughs as she climbs out of bed. “We’ll just have to make both then,” she says as she stumbles into her feet. She moves to the dresser to throw on a pair of shorts and tank. As she does this, she notices Lucy propped up on one arm, staring at her as she dresses herself. Her body warms at the stares. “Stop being a weirdo and get dressed.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Lucy asks coyly. 

Alex licks her lips and quirks an eyebrow. “Your choice.” She winks and walks right out of the room. 

It’s odd cooking for more than one person. Lucy is sitting on the counter, wrapped in a sheet as she watches Alex move around the kitchen. There’s a comfortable silence between the two as if they’ve done this for years. 

Alex is beating the batter when Lucy pops a blueberry into her mouth and asks, “Do you even have a waffle maker?”

Alex thinks for a moment. “It’s in one of the boxes,” she answers with a nod at the boxes just on the other side of the kitchen island. 

Lucy sighs in disappointment. “How are you going to offer a girl waffles without a waffle maker?”

Alex shrugs. “Well if you want waffles, you’re just going to have to get it from the box.”

“Which one is it?” Lucy asks as she slides off the counter.

“I don’t know?” 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Why do I put up with this?”

“Because I gave you an orgasm before breakfast,” Alex throws back with a laugh. 

“ _One_ time,” Lucy reminds as she clutches the sheet with one hand and throws up her middle finger at Alex with a smile on her face. “You’ve only given me an orgasm before breakfast _once_.”

Alex wants to joke about the possibility of them doing it more than once, but shuts her mouth. Opting for a playful, “Find that waffle maker and then we’ll talk more.”

It takes a bit to beat the batter and when Alex is done, Lucy is tearing into a third box. 

“Finally!” Lucy yells as she picks up the waffle maker with one hand. “You really need to unpack.”

Alex groans petulantly. “I’ll worry about it later,” she says, trying not to let the nagging get to her. 

Lucy sets the waffle maker on the counter before going towards the couch and throwing the sheet in the laundry basket. The piles of clothes are still there and she pulls one of Alex’s oversized t-shirts on before padding back to the boxes. 

Alex looks over the counter where Lucy’s bent over and Lucy reappears with dishes from one of the boxes. “What’re you doing?” she asks curiously.

Lucy bends down to get more items, like utensils out of the box. “It’s clear that you aren’t going to unpack on your own, so I thought I’d help along the process,” Lucy cheerfully informs. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Alex says quickly, feeling the walls inside her rise quickly. 

Lucy shoots her a skeptical look. It’s adorable but it doesn’t do much better for Alex to let someone go through her personal items. “If you’re going to be cooking breakfast, this is the least I can do.”

“You don’t to have to…,” Alex protests weakly because anymore and she’d seem really rude. 

“Keep cooking, woman!” Lucy throws back playfully. “We’re going to need your kitchen stuff anyways.” 

Alex sighs to herself because there’s really no fighting with Lucy. Especially when Lucy’s in her clothes. She’s too hot to say no to. So she focuses on cooking as Lucy moves around her, intuitively organizing and putting away her kitchen items. It’s hard to fight it when Lucy banters so easily with her. It’s hilarious when Lucy almost has a cow when she sees all the spices in one of the boxes. And the woman works so efficiently that by the time Alex is done making pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs, and squeezes fresh OJ, Lucy’s already unpacked all of her kitchenware. 

They curl up next to each other on the couch eating their breakfast when Lucy says, “I hope this makes you feel bad enough to start unpacking all of your boxes.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Alex grumbles.

“It’s been two months since you’ve moved in here,” Lucy says with her uncanny observation skills. “It hardly looks lived in. It really looks like you’re moving out as opposed to moving in.”

Alex looks over at the now empty boxes at the end of her kitchen island. She shrugs. She does feel bad. Unpacking is a pain but she also feels relieved because Lucy was the one that helped. An unmovable, unstoppable force. She looks around her apartment, seeing the other boxes sitting in hollow spaces of her apartment. Her place could look a little more...inhabited she supposes.

“If you’re going to complain about it, you might as well help me.”

Lucy stares at her, stunned at what Alex is actually asking of her. Sure, they just sleep together, but who knows? Alex knows she’s eventually going to have a hard time ignoring that tug in her heart that makes her smile whenever Lucy comes around. Might as well keep a good thing going and hope it gets even better right?

Lucy bumps shoulders with her as she bites her bacon. “It’s the least I can do…,” she says shyly that it catches Alex’s attention, “you know...for the orgasm.”

Alex laughs at this. “ _Sure_ , yeah, for the orgasm.”

**Author's Note:**

> also at my tumblr nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
